10 Song Shuffle
by thecolouryes
Summary: Ten random songs from my music collection. Five Torchwood team members. One challenge: combine the two. Oh, and you only have the length of the song for each mini-fic. GO!
1. Midnight Train to Georgia

**10 Song Shuffle**

**A Torchwood Hurt/Comfort/Humor Fanfic**

**Summary:  
**_**Ten random songs from my music collection. Five Torchwood team members. One challenge: combine the two. Oh, and you only have the length of the song for each mini-fic. GO!**_

**Rated K+ for some of these mini-fics being dark.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. I do not own Midnight Train to Georgia; the CD I have it on is actually a mix CD from my cousin. The version I listened to was a live one performed by the Indigo Girls and Ani DiFranco.**

**A/N: I read a fic by Torchwood Tea Girl that's like this. Same challenge, as outlined in the summary, though hers is a bit more organized. I wanted mine to be appealing, so it's wordier.**

**I'm not going to ramble. I will warn you that the style in this one is a little funky, but it's a conversation between Jack and Ianto and the stuff -like this- is supposed to be actions.**

**Chapter One: Midnight Train to Georgia (70 words)**

You know I'll go wherever you do, yeah?

What makes you think about that?

-shrug- Just sayin'. If you ever want to go somewhere, just tell me. We'll back up and leave right then.

And leave the team?

They can handle themselves. You handled yourselves fine without me.

It wasn't like we had a choice. But... You came back.

-smiles- That I did.

Thank you.

For what?

For coming back.

**A/N: The rest aren't in this wierd format. Just so you know.**


	2. London Beckoned Songs About Money Writte

**10 Song Shuffle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. This song belongs to Panic! at the Disco. Blame them for the long title.**

**A/N: The first of the humorous ones! I decided the last sentence after I'd gotten into the big paragraph.**

**Chapter Two: London Beckoned Songs About Money Written by Machines (83 words)**

There weren't many situations that Jack couldn't talk his way out of. Apparently, however, this was one of them. And it was hardly the time! His team was looking at him to be responsible after he'd left, but how could he? Not in this situation, no way. This was something he couldn't handle with words. It went above and beyond simply explainable, or able to be gotten rid of.

This was much, inexplicably worse than that.

He'd forgotten to get the team donuts.

**A/N: I want a donut.**


	3. Ghost of You

**10 Song Shuffle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. "Ghost of You" is the property of My Chemical Romance.**

**A/N: Another dark one. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: Ghost of You (80 words)**

Ianto had tears streaming down his face. "No, Jack, you don't understand! I need to..."

"Need to?"

"I don't know. I need – I can't take you right now."

"Ianto, don't–"

"Go."

"Ianto, please. You don't need to–"

"I told you to go."

"Get out! Right now! I can't see your face right now! I can't look at any of you! You _killed_ her! I can't bear that! I loved her, Jack; can you understand that? I LOVED HER!"

**A/N: Torchwood + me + some slightly dark song/artist == huge amount of angst.**


	4. Frenzy

**10 Song Shuffle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. "Frenzy" belongs to Screamin' Jay Hawkins.**

**A/N: This is a very clear, running-all-over-the-place scene in my head. Only thing is, I didn't have the time to write it all out. So you just get this. Sorry it's short.**

**Chapter Four: Frenzy (45 words)**

"This is crazy!"

"Weevil!"

"Another one?!"

"Over there!"

"No, that's me!"

"Sorry!"

"Careful, there's a–"

"Ditch? Yeah, thanks, I've gathered that."

"Well, if _you_ hadn't cut the electricity–"

"How could I know that there were more Weevils in here?"

"You could've _checked_!"

"Sor_ry_!"

**A/N: Seems to me that it's Owen and someone around the ditch comment, but any of the team works.**


	5. I Had No Right

**10 Song Shuffle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. Dar Williams owns this song.**

**A/N: This doesn't exactly go with the whole song, but the first few lines got to me.**

**Chapter Five: I Had No Right (71 words)**

"That's so sad," Gwen said. Jack looked to the heart and soul of the team. She'd suffered – they'd all suffered. There were only three of them left now.

And yet she still managed to be heartbroken every time they saw something sad. A child's broken body tore at her heart no less than before. It was something he could never do, that Torchwood barely did.

He hoped he could learn it.

**A/N: Umm... review? Yeah, I haven't asked for any yet. Wow.**


	6. Don't Speak Liar

**10 Song Shuffle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. This song belongs to We the Kings.**

**A/N: This is another silly one that makes little sense.**

**Chapter Six: Don't Speak Liar (54 words)**

"Jack, you really have to get off the rooftop."

"Liar! I'm up here all the time, no one minds!"

"No one minds because you Retcon anyone who complains."

"True..."

"You _still_ have to come down."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Jack, get down here. _Now_."

"You sound extra Welsh when you're mad."

"_Jack_..."

**A/N: I always wondered if the rest of the team knew of Jack's habit to stand on the roofs of various buildings...**


	7. Beyond the Lights

**10 Song Shuffle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. I do not own "Beyond the Lights"; Cheryl Wheeler does.**

**A/N: From what we see of where grew up, my little bit about it is plausible.**

**Chapter Seven: Beyond the Lights (76 words)**

"Jack?"

"Look at the sky, Ianto."

"What?"

"The stars, Ianto. Look at them." Ianto looked up. He could make out a few stars, but nothing worth noting.

"I don't see..."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"I can't see the stars. Where I grew up, we could always see the stars. These aren't even the right stars, but I'd love to see them."

"What's it like out there?" Jack smiled, remembering.

"Beautiful," he said, not meaning the word a bit.

**A/N: If you think there's a hidden meaning in all of this, I agree. The problem is I have no idea what the hidden meaning IS.**


	8. I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea Tha

**10 Song Shuffle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. Fall Out Boy owns this ridiculously-named song, which is so long it doesn't show up all the way on my computer. It stops at "Shut".**

**A/N: Be prepared for a bit of Gwen lusting after Jack.**

**Chapter Eight: I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Up (65 words)**

Gwen stalked off to a corner. Didn't Jack _care_ that she was getting married?

Wait. He did. He cared too much. She was the heart of the team; she needed to be normal. Or as normal as an operative of Torchwood could be.

She wanted to cry. Here she was ready to... she didn't know what. Not give up Rhys, but she needed Jack, too.

**A/N: I always thought the two of them shoulda had a fling, not Gwen and Owen. Sigh...**


	9. Anywhere like Heaven

**10 Song Shuffle**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood – not mine. "Anywhere Like Heaven" – not mine; James Taylor's. **

**A/N: This is like an explanation fic. Hmm.**

**Chapter Nine: Anywhere Like Heaven (80 words)**

Jack easily fell into the routine of traveling. Earth wasn't quite the adventure he was used to in his explorations, but it was something. Better than sitting around Cardiff with the memories of all he'd lost haunting him so clearly.

So he took to traveling. Even in foreign countries, in foreign tongues the TARDIS still helped him with, he received such looks of pity he sometimes wondered if he might as well have just stayed.

He wished he could've died.

**A/N: I wish time wasn't the only thing that killed Jack.**


	10. What Is This Feeling?

**10 Song Shuffle**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood doesn't belong to me. This song belongs to the guys who transcribed Wicked into a musical.**

**A/N: I'm surprised this is the only song from a musical that popped up in this thing, given the high quantity of them I have. *shrug* The last one; enjoy a bit of humor to wrap it up.**

**Chapter Ten: What Is This Feeling? (47 words)**

"He called me a what?!"

"Jack! I'm on the phone!"

"Yes, but _what_ did he just call me?" Gwen blushed in defense of her boyfriend.

"I'm not repeating it."

"It's that bad?"

"Not exactly..."

"Write it down, then!" She did.

"Hah! I'd like to meet the guy."

**A/N: This was wierd. I meant to stress the amount to which Rhys despises Jack at this point, but it failed.**


End file.
